Who'd Have Known
by Deirdra098
Summary: A two-shot inspired by a Lily Allen song about Tony and Ziva's newly formed relationship.
1. Part I

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction for NCIS/Tiva ever. It was inspired by "Who'd Have Known" by Lily Allen (cute song if you're interested in looking it up). Hopefully I did both the Tiva ship and Lily Allen justice. Unfortunately I do not own NCIS or Lily Allen's song, but I do own all errors – so I apologize, I pumped this out in about thirty minutes. Good or bad, I appreciate hearing what you think. Enjoy!**

The room was dim and warm, the couch was comfortable, and frankly, Ziva was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Her eyes flicked over to the clock. No wonder she was so tired, it was five in the morning. Tony stretched in his massage chair just a few feet away. They had been talking all night long, and suddenly, whether they ran out of things to say, or their minds were just too tired to keep the conversation going, they had fallen into a comfortable and comforting silence. That is, until Tony yawned loudly, without even the most minute attempt to stifle it.

"Am I boring you, Tony?" She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"I'm just exhausted, I think I'm gonna hit the hay soon." Ziva stared at him, an slightly amused, but confused look on her face. "I'm going to go to bed soon," he clarified.

"Ah, that sounds like a good idea, much better than your _chair_. Much easier on the back, yes?"

Tony groaned as he stood up out of his chair, and collected the wine glasses off of his coffee table. Ziva watched as her partner detoured to the kitchen, and quietly rose from her spot on the couch and walked into his bedroom.

It was dark, but she didn't bother turning on the light. Her eyes adjusted to darkness quickly, and she had been in here often enough that she could navigate it blind. Slipping under the covers, she wondered if he would actually join her tonight. These past couple of nights he had been sleeping in that stupid armchair of his, and before that, he had taken the couch.

She closed her eyes, hoping to find sleep sooner than she usually did, but knew that she would be listening as Tony moved around the apartment. She heard him turn off the lights in the kitchen, double check the lock on his door, and turn off the lights in the living room, and finally, she heard him walk into his bedroom, and slip under the covers next to her.

"Maybe we'll have the day off tomorrow," he whispered, his voice low as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, moving close to her beneath the covers. As if the room had suddenly dropped ten degrees, Ziva turned in his arms so she was facing him, and snuggled closer. "It's still snowing out."

"I don't think Gibbs gives days off for weather conditions," she chuckled, her breath hot against his neck.

"He should," Tony grumbled, his voice becoming more and more drowsy as he began to fall asleep. "Tomorrow would be fun." He pulled her closer to him. "We could watch an old movie, A Place In The Sun with Montgomery Cliff and Elizabeth Taylor…perfect way to celebrate Snowmageddon…" his words began to become incoherent, and in his equally drowsy state Ziva could not figure what he was saying, or where this was going. She closed her eyes, finding comfort in his nonsense words. "Ziva?"

"Can I help you?" She opened her eyes, her fingers scratched lazily across his stubbly cheek. He reached over, and gently touched his lips to hers once, and then twice a little bit a longer, and a third time when she began to respond to his kiss.

"G'night, Ziva," he said quietly, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight, Tony."

* * *

For the first time in her life, Ziva was having a hard time focusing on her work, but it was a dull day and there wasn't much to do anyway. It seemed like every five seconds or so she was glancing up to see what Tony was doing, which usually involved both of them looking down, attempting to get back to work. Her thoughts were twirling – was that the correct idiom? – and she could not get them to settle back down.

Yes, she and Tony had effectively grown closer. Yes, they had shared a bed in Paris. Yes, he had kissed her. But were they together? She cursed herself for thinking about this so much, it should be simple. The facts were that she had been spending most of her nights at Tony's apartment, she brought the wine, he provided the movie, and that was that. Two friends, enjoying a movie night. And lately, sleepovers. But it was all innocent enough.

She wished that she could talk to Abby, but she knew that would lead to McGee knowing, and that would lead to some very uncomfortable moments, which would inevitably lead McGee to experience an uncomfortable amount of pain at her hand. She couldn't do that.

The buzzing of her phone against her desk snapped her out of her thoughts, and she opened it to see who was contacting her. She smiled. Tony. Whenever his name lit up on her phone she always seemed to smile. She opened it quickly, read the message, and glanced up before responding and then promptly acting like nothing had happened at all.

If nothing else, even a simple message from him "firming up" their plans for the night, made her feel less alone.

It had been days since Ziva had been without Tony. Between working with him and staying with him every night, she had grown accustomed to being around him the majority of her time. For better or for worse, she was stuck with him.

* * *

The kiss that they had shared a few nights ago had multiplied and become deeper and stronger and more dynamic. She had been surprised when he started to touch her hand as they stood next to each other a crime scenes, and now, as she walked down the hall, she saw him smirking by the water fountain. She walked over to him, determined to ask him what he was smirking about, but instead found herself pinned against the wall, his lips over hers, his hands all but to himself.

"Gibbs!" She pulled away, warning him in a low, hushed voice.

"Don't care," he smiled again, placing another chaste kiss on her lips before taking a few steps away. "Better?"

"Hardly," she growled lowly, her eyes narrowing, but a small smile gave her away before she cupped his cheek and kissed him again.

"Oh God, you're kidding me, right?" They both turned, startled to find McGee, looking sick, and Abby, smiling, a few feet away. "You're really together now?"

"Of course they are McGee! It was only a matter of time… five years worth of time, but still it's better than nothing-"

"Abby." Ziva held up her hand, silencing her friend.

"Relax, McVirgin – I know this may seem foreign to you, but really it's quite normal." Tony teased, and Ziva gently ribbed him.

"Is there something you needed, McGee?" Ziva asked, her voice steady, but with the slightest hint of annoyance.

"We have a crime scene – Gibbs wants us there."

The three agents walked back into the bullpen, quickly gathering their things.

"Is Gibbs even here yet?" Ziva looked around before focusing on her task once again.

"Watch out, he'll catch you off guard, babe." Tony laughed, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder before receiving a hard and decisive blow to the back of his head.

"What did you just call her, DiNozzo?"

McGee smiled, "Busted."


	2. Part II

**A/N: Okay, someone mentioned that they might be interested in hearing how Gibbs would punish him. Personally, I don't think he would actually confront them about it because I don't think he's terribly against them (I could be wrong, but you never know). I had a hard time keeping my thoughts together long enough to write this, so I apologize if it seems a unplanned or stretched or whatever else it could be. This doesn't have anything to do with the song really. I take full responsibility for any and all errors. I hope you enjoy it.**

Strolling in from his lunch break, Tony's eyes immediately landed on his desk where a prominent stack of papers had appeared in the time he had been gone. Glancing up at Ziva, he saw her lips twist into a small frown as she surveyed the similarly large stack of paperwork on her own desk. Quickly turning his gaze to McGee's desk, he noticed that his coworker was sitting paper-free and smiling.

"Okay, McHappy, what do you know?"

"About what, DiNozzo?" The smile grew.

"About the tooth fairy or about this work that's appeared to our side of the bullpen."

"I guess that Gibbs is punishing both of you for breaking the rule."

"Guess or know?" Ziva walked swiftly over to McGee's desk, and placed her hands on it as she leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

McGee gulped, "Well Abby and I were both trying to figure what Gibbs would come up with and-"

"And maybe we are not the only ones who have broken a rule lately?" Ziva raised her eyebrow.

"That's ridiculous, Ziva."

"We shall see…" Ziva turned quickly on her heels and returned to her desk, sitting down behind the stack.

"You know, Probie, as Senior Field Agent, I could just assign you to do this for me," Tony mused, a smile returning to his face.

"He didn't break the rules, DiNozzo." Gibbs cast a warning looking at his Senior Field Agent, a smirk firmly on his lips.

"Thanks, boss!" McGee smiled again.

"Is any work getting done here?" Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, and glanced around at his agents who all nodded and turned their eyes back to their computer screens. "We've got a dead marine – McGee, you're with me."

McGee scampered up and grabbed his bag as Tony and Ziva waited for instructions. Gibbs began to walk toward the elevator.

"What about us?" Tony asked sounding more like a kid left out of a kickball game than a federal agent.

"Paper pushing."

"But Gibbs," Ziva began to protest, but stopped when Gibbs threw her a look that told her not to push it.

"We'll be fine, get to work."

Tony couldn't help but glare as McGee followed Gibbs into the elevator, while Ziva deflated into her chair.

"He is punishing us," she said, straightening her back, and narrowing her eyes at Tony. "This is your fault."

"It takes two to tango, Zee-vah," Tony grimaced as he began to examine the extent of the work they had been assigned.

"But it only takes _one_ to slip up in front of Gibbs, DiNozzo."

"But apparently it takes two to fill out a month's worth of paperwork, sweetcheeks" he smiled over at her, hoping that it would ease the edge of her glare.

She rolled her eyes and continued to work, fighting a smile at the nickname.

Tony's smile broadened. Game, set, match.

* * *

Tony groaned as he placed a paper in his "done" pile and realized how much more he had to do. His eyes flicked up to see Ziva concentrating; she looked like she was a little more than half done… and he was, well, he had definitely gotten through less than half. How could she be getting through it so quickly? This punishment was his hell on earth, especially since McGee was out at a crime scene and he was… here. With paper. He was a paper pusher.

Suddenly a brilliant thought popped into his head, making him smiling.

"Do you know what I'm thinking, Ziva?"

"I am sure that it is something disgusting," she replied, her voice steady and even as she continued to work, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Nope, although now that you mention it…" Ziva looked up to see that his eyes were practically dancing. "C'mon, don't you want to know?"

"Okay, Tony, what were you thinking?" She sat back in her chair, humoring him. If nothing else, she could use a break.

"As I've been working on _my_ piles, it has occurred to me that a certain ninja has been a little more productive than me."

"And this is new?"

"No. But it occurred to me that while Gibbs wouldn't let me transfer all this to Probie, there's no reason why it could not go to my equally dog-housed Probette."

Ziva narrowed her eyes and ignored the fact that she didn't exactly understand the "dog house" reference. "Excuse me?"

"Well," he said, standing up and striding over to her desk, leaning close to her, "As we've discussed before, _Probette_, I am your Senior Field Agent and, therefore, your superior."

"Ah, I see." Ziva folded her hands in front of her. "Well, as we determined before, I don't fully appreciate the title."

Tony grimaced at the thought of his neon blue teeth – she hadn't been able to stop laughing all night. "Clearly I won't be accepting any food or beverage from you for quite some time, but it would certainly open up my afternoon."

"Well Tony, professionally you are my superior, and in this case, if you were to give me your paperwork to do, I could not do anything about it. Gibbs certainly would not help me."

Tony walked back to his desk to get his stack of papers, but as he reached out to pick them up, his hand hit the table hard and was held there. Damn ninja.

"But," she continued, whispering into her ear, her voice remaining even, "While you may have the power at work, just remember who has it when we leave." With that, she took a step back, and watched as he removed his hand from his desk, flexing it slowly.

"What are you implying?"

"I am implying nothing. I am _explicitly_ telling you that your actions have consequences, and I must remind you," she took a step forward so that their faces were inches apart, "that even at work, I can still kill you 18 different ways with a paper clip."

She smirked as she held the tiny metal object between them and Tony gulped.

"I think I can handle it…"

"Good choice, my little hairy butt," she smiled and tapped him hard on the cheek before glancing around them, quickly placing a gently kiss on his lips and returning to her desk just in time for the elevator doors to open.

"Paperwork done DiNozzo?" At the gruff sound of his boss' voice, Tony snapped out of his Ziva-induced trance to see Gibbs and McGee staring at him. "Why are you just standing there?"

"She, uh-" Tony's eyes moved back and forth between Ziva and Gibbs before he gave a frustrated groan, "On it, boss."

Gibbs strode out of the bullpen and McGee looked up at his coworkers, feeling lucky to not be in the way of their heavy glances. It wasn't unusual for them to be sharing glances, however this was a nonverbal conversation if McGee had ever seen one and suddenly he found himself wanting to find the right words to describe it, but before he had the chance Tony smiled at her and before long Ziva broke into a full smile as well.

The moment was intimate but playful, and McGee suddenly began to feel like he was intruding. He quickly turned his attention to his computer screen and opened a new file. Maybe it was time for Tommy and Lisa to get their act together, too.


End file.
